


Larten Crepsley And The Last Montague

by HolmesHarleyWatson



Category: Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Soul Bond, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesHarleyWatson/pseuds/HolmesHarleyWatson
Summary: AU STORY/AU TIMELINE. Gavner's Goddaughter is dying and he cannot turn her himself, so he sends her to the only Vampire he trusts. Join me for a story of action, adventure, loss, and love.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Larten Crepsley And The Last Montague

**Author’s Note: Hello guys! I’ve been itching to write something Crepsley and AU with one of my fabulous female OC’s of course! AU TIMELINE/AU STORY. This will be a May-December romance, you’ve been warned ( my OC is of age though, no worries.) Sorry, no Darren Shan in this story. Plenty of Gavner Purl and our beloved Cirque characters though. For those of you that are fans of the book, this fic doesn’t follow the books at all, I am borrowing the characters from the movie. ENJOY ** **😊**

** Chapter 1: Going Away**

****

****

****

The midnight hour often found Gavner in his study seated at his disorderly desk which was barely illuminated in the light of the smattering of candles strewn about the room. The smell of ancient tomes combined with the earthy scent of the pine logs crackling in the hearth created a cozy charm that was all but lost on the homes Master as he contemplated the safety and well-being of the most important person in the world to him; his ailing Goddaughter Vidiana Montague.

Why Gavner had allowed himself to become so damned entwined with a human family of all things, he would never know. He had met Vidiana’s Father Gregory Montague a couple of decades ago when she had been just a toddler and the picture of Cherubic health when Gregory dealt in rare artifacts from archeology digs all over the world. Gavner had taken an interest in his finds at first, writing off the bespectacled human as merely a means to stock his extensive collection but they had soon become fast friends; Gavner learning that the archeologist was newly widowed and alone in the world with a young Daughter.

Over a span of two decades, they met at least monthly at first. There were chess games and cigars and cognac or brandy, then there were occasional dinners and evenings at the theatres in London while Gregory slowly shed his layers of bereavement for his late wife to welcome the stirrings of something more with the raven-haired Vampire. As Vidiana grew, so did their love for one another until the little family of three was inseparable.

But it wouldn’t last.

Gavner received the emergency summons from the British Consulate in Egypt late one evening in mid-winter. There had been an accident; an explosion at a dig in Cairo that had claimed more than half of the archaeological team instantly, others were missing and presumed dead. Vidiana had been taken to the hospital with minor injuries as she had been lucky enough to have been a good distance away from the blast sight. When Gavner arrived at the hospital, she was in a considerable state of shock and completely catatonic.

That’s when they discovered an inexplicable illness during a scan for internal injuries. When they inquired of Gavner, all he could recall was Gregory mentioning some flu-like symptoms that had been naggingly hard for her to shake for several weeks.

The Doctors released her to his care, and they returned despondently to Gregory’s home in London with a travel bag full of medication and medical equipment. Gavner made her as comfortable as possible while he wrestled with his conscience and his natural instincts; the Vampire in him screaming for him to turn her to save her life, while his conscience gnawed at him; telling him that it wasn’t his place to snatch her humanity away from her. The knowledge that he could lose her, so soon after losing Gregory tore him to ribbons inside, but he couldn’t turn her himself.

A crumpled parchment, which was the newest addition to the various books, papers, and detritus collected before him announced another handful of Vampaneze attacks which were moving alarmingly closer to home; but it was a thick gilded missive beside it that held his attention tonight and weighed heavily on his mind.

A mission from The Vampire Council.

The Vampire General sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration as he rose from his place and vacated the study with the thought of hot tea tugging him to distraction; another habit he had picked up from his late lover. The halls were dark as he made his way towards the stairs; the shadows seeming to blend with his form seamlessly as he paused outside Vidiana’s room. He stood stock still; just another shadow among many for a moment before reaching forward and turning the doorknob silently.

Gavner inwardly winced at the sight of the oxygen tank and the translucent tube running from it, leading to the nasal cannula that kept his precious girl sleeping comfortably.

He crossed the floor swiftly and quietly, gently tugging her blanket back in place and reading one of the monitors at her bedside; his brow wrinkled in concern.

“I’m alive Uncle Gav,” an amused voice announced below him, making him start and focus on Vidiana’s face guiltily.

“I’m aware. You’d be amazed at how loud a human heartbeat is when you have my sensitive ears,” He replied with a sigh in an attempt to cover up his show of concern.

“Sorry if I’ve distracted you from your work. I’ll try to exist more quietly,” She quipped, causing him to snort derisively.

“I wasn’t working on anything in particular. Actually, I was heading down for some tea.” He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck where it had gone stiff from his position in the study.

He wasn’t as young as he used to be.

“Cool. I’ll head down with you; I could use a snack.” Vidiana yawned, rising slowly and reaching for her portable oxygen concentrator.

“It’s fine my dear, what would you like? I’ll bring it up for you.” He said, making a shooing motion for her to return to bed.

Vidiana sighed and shook her head.

“I can’t stay in bed all of the time you know,” She reiterated for what felt like the umpteenth time in the past week alone.

“I know that, it’s just that you need your rest and it’s so late-

“Uncle Gav, it’s nearly five in the morning.” She said in exasperation.

“Ah, you see? It’s so late that it’s early,” Gavner spluttered, making her chuckle despite her annoyance with his hovering.

Vidiana shook her head as he led the way out of her room, the stark illumination suddenly blinding for her as he flicked on the lights in the hall and on the stairs. Vampires could see perfectly in the dark, but he always went out of his way to compensate for her humanity and the frailties of her illness. Ever since she could remember Gavner had been kind to her and so doting that she had often thought of him as a second Father; an idea she clung to now more than ever.

As soon as they reached the modernized stainless-steel kitchen he ushered her into a seat at the table as he busied himself with the kettle, worry lines creasing his brow once more as he went through the familiar soothing motions of preparing tea.

Vidiana studied his face for a moment with a slight frown of her own.

“You’ve received another letter from your contacts haven’t you?” She asked softly, the tell-tale stiffness in his shoulders at her question answer enough for her.

“I have, but there’s nothing to worry about. I’ve sent word ahead to Larten and we’ll be on our way to rendezvous with the Cirque tomorrow. It isn’t up for discussion,” He said sternly when he saw she was about to protest.

“Uncle Gav, this is ridiculous! I’m not a child, I’m twenty-two! You can’t just send me away and go off on some terrifying mission to get yourself killed!” She exclaimed hotly, her neck muscles straining as her lungs attempted to compensate for her sudden outburst.

“You mustn’t excite yourself like this,” Gavner said, his hands coming to gently press her back into her seat, but she shrugged him off hotly, staggering back with the strongest glare of defiance she could muster while her heart raced, and her lungs struggled feebly to keep up with her elevating blood pressure and heart rate.

“Mustn’t excite myself? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What else am I supposed to do? I lost Dad a little over seven years ago and now I’m supposed to just sit by complacently while I lose you too?! Well Vampires and Vampaneze and Count Dracula himself be damned for all I care! I--- I---” Vidiana wheezed and began to hyperventilate, her eyes wide and her usually pale face becoming a profuse scarlet as she struggled to breathe.

Gavner raced into action, scooping her up and flitting them both back upstairs where he scrambled to get her nebulizer in place as she tried feebly to shove him away, her face streaked with tears; her gaze a mixture of fury, sadness, and betrayal. He struggled with her for a moment longer before deciding that it was hopeless; removing her nebulizer mask only long enough to knock her out with his anesthetizing Vampire breath for fear that she would end up going into cardiac arrest if she exerted herself much longer. She slumped in his grasp almost instantly, allowing him to place the mask over her face and tuck her into bed to finish her breathing treatment. He sat himself at the edge of her bed dejectedly, smoothing the hair away from her face as he contemplated for the millionth time whether or not he could hold off any longer to buy them a bit more time.

But he would only be delaying the inevitable and more than likely cost a few more Vampire lives while he was at it. Gavner had crucial knowledge of the territories that certain Vampaneze sects were moving into, not to mention that he had been using invisibility and concealment spells for over a year now to infiltrate their ranks and obtain insider information that was vital if they were going to push back and gain the upper hand over their enemies. Larten himself had been on a few covert missions but had stationed himself at the Cirque for the foreseeable future as a personal favor to Gavner; agreeing to keep an eye on Vidiana while he was gone and to continue to look out for her should the worst happen.

A tap at the window was a welcome interruption to his brooding as he turned to see Larten Crepsley’s wild orange hair and pale face perched on the ledge beyond.

“You’re a few hours early yet, though I suppose the quicker you’re on your way, the better.” Gavner sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Larten soundlessly leaped down from the ledge and shut the window behind him.

“Hello to you too.” He harrumphed, looking slightly puzzled at the sleeping young woman beyond.

“I would make the necessary introductions, but I’m afraid they’re to be a bit one sided; Larten, this is my Goddaughter Vidiana Montague.

“I’m guessing that she didn’t take the news of being sent away well? How long is she going to be out with her weakened immune system?” Larten asked exasperatedly as Gavner began packing away her medicines and the equipment she would need while she was away.

“Hours, she’ll most likely sleep until this evening and awake at the Cirque. How was the drive over here?” Gavner asked knowingly. In any other situation the look on his old friends’ face would have been the source of raucous laughter indeed; it had been a fair few decades since Larten had been forced to be at the wheel of an automobile and he loathed it with the very essence of his being.

“Let’s suffice it to say that if anyone other than you had asked this favor of me, we both know what the answer would have been.” He replied tonelessly, causing a fleeting gleam to appear in Gavners eye as he finished packing away her clothing and her craft kit.

He knew that she would need something to do while she was away.

“Now, when she wakes she might be slightly perturbed to be away from home, but Vidiana is a smart girl. She’ll adjust accordingly, I’m sure. Hopefully I won’t be away long, but in case I am, and her time comes…… we’ve already discussed what it is that I want you to do.” Gavner sighed, clearing his throat gruffly and avoiding Lartens gaze. 

“Yes I know. Though the timing of this particular assignment of yours is rather convenient, with her doctors prognosis of a year or less and the fact that you don’t want to risk changing her yourself. Does she know that you were going to send her off to me regardless?” Larten asked curiously, but Gavner shook his head.

Male vampires didn’t turn females unless they wanted a Mate; something that was instinctual in their biology, and most mated for life with the one they changed. Both Gavner and Larten had been in their fair share of relationships over the centuries, but neither of them had ever turned a female.

And Gavner absolutely could not turn Vidiana himself.

Larten was the only Vampire that he trusted implicitly with his life.

He was the only Vampire that he would trust with Vidiana.

Gavner turned to see Larten studying her sleeping form contemplatively, taking in her unnaturally pale skin and the dark circles around her eyes as well as the unnatural shade of electric purple that she kept her hair in. She seemed to be dwarfed by the pair of them as she slept on, oblivious to the plot unfurling around her.

“She really doesn’t have long,” Larten murmured as he listened to her heartbeat and the rhythm of her breathing; he could smell the sickness in her blood as soon as he had stepped into the room.

“I know…… I just want to give her as long as I can. Let’s get her to the car,” Gavner sighed, lifting her sleeping form along with her portable oxygen concentrator and starting for the stairs while Larten gathered her things and followed.

Gavner sat her in the passenger seat and carefully buckled her in while Larten loaded the trunk and slammed it closed, loathing the thought of having to get back on the road in the hideous contraption.

Gavner was at a loss for words as he kissed her forehead and closed the door with a finality that weighed heavy on his heart.

“Look, she’s in good hands. You’ve got other things you need to concentrate on now,” Larten said pointedly as he ducked into the drivers side with a sour expression on his face.

Gavner chuckled despite his somber mood as his old friend drove off, watching the cars taillights until they disappeared into the grey dawn.

As he drove, Larten reflected on what he always enjoyed when the Cirque was traveling in England; the completely overcast sky in the winter months, for there was not a ray of sunshine to be seen as he made his way through the deserted backroads that would lead him to their temporary campgrounds in the countryside.

Unfortunately, these backroads were also bumpy and one particularly harsh jolt sent Vidiana awake none too kindly, bewildered for only a moment until her eyes focused on the Vampire that sat beside her driving.

“Sorry about the bumpy ride, but we’re almost at the Cirque if it’s any consolation. I’m Larten by the way, Larten Crepsley.” He said, affording her a side glance and a somewhat familiar cheeky smile before his eyes returned to the road.

“I recognize you from some of Uncle Gav’s books. I should’ve known he would pull something like this,” Vidiana sighed in a resigned sort of way, adjusting the small condenser in her lap as she took in the countryside flying by them outside.

“I apologize in advance that he’s felt the need to stick you with me, I imagine that you have better ways to spend your time.” She said softly, her gaze never straying from the hills and fields beyond.

“No apology necessary, and don’t think that you’re getting off so easy. I have a few capes that need mending and Gavner told me that you know your way around a sewing kit,” He replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Vidiana laughed mirthlessly and rolled her eyes.

“That would require that I actually get out of bed once in a while and I’m almost certain that Uncle Gav told you that short of breathing, I’m not allowed to move. According to him the simplest of tasks will do me in,”

“Well, Gavner isn’t here last I checked and if you actually read any of the books you saw me in then you’ll know that I never do what I’m told. Unless you would rather lay abed until he gets back? The choice is yours,” Larten said with a wink, parking the car just beyond a large encampment of tents and wagons.

Vidiana undid her seatbelt and regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before deciding that she would probably never get another chance like the one Larten Crepsley was presenting her with now.

“Will you show me around the grounds as well?” She asked, hardly daring to believe that he would agree.

Larten got out and slammed his door shut only to flit around to her side and open her door in the blink of an eye, offering his hand to her.

“I’m at milady’s command,” He replied, holding her gaze in the spell of his own.

Vidiana smirked at his formalness and placed her hand in his.

“Then we have an accord,” She agreed.

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
